We hypothesise that narrowing of the upper airway can be detected by measuring breathing sounds. A narrow airway will produce high frequency sounds. We propose to study 30 subjects who are undergoing sleep studies in the GCRC and compare on a breath by breath basis the presence of high frequency sounds to esophageal pressure and airflow signals.